


Rosa Sangue

by eithelx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Multi, Steampunk, kid!Yixing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Kyungsoo sabia que no momento em que aceitou ser tutor de Yixing sua vida mudaria par sempre.Restava somente descobrir os mistérios que naquela mansão se escondiam, sem perder-se na escuridão.





	Rosa Sangue

O coupé negro oscilava pela estrada, enquanto os cavalos de metal guiavam-no. A ajuda do cocheiro era pouca, os “animais” sabiam para onde ir.

 

Kyungsoo tinha as janelas fechadas, espiava entre as cortinas em vermelho aveludado o exterior silencioso. Em sua direita, toda a expansão de uma floresta adormecida aonde escondia-se feras e belezas sem fim. Em sua esquerda, um precipício mortal amansado pela névoa densa que parecia recusar-se a subir e dissipar em meio as nuvens do céu.

 

Estava frio, _como era de se esperar_. Em plena estação das flores mortas, quando a neve tudo cobria, escondidos nos vales de _Brouillard,_ os poucos que ainda restavam naquelas terras aonde Kyungsoo nasceu e cresceu, aonde havia retornado e já estava a partir.

 

Seus estudos foram feitos na capital, entre todo o vapor de máquinas por todos os lados, homens e mulheres altos e cheios de pompa, em seus corsetes que pareciam mais querer arrancar o ar dos pulmões além de realinhar todo o corpo em um formato que julgavam ser mais elegante.

 

Kyungsoo era uma pequena flor do campo entre óleo de máquinas de uma revolução constante e quente, que fervia no chão da cidade grande.

 

 

Quando formado, um professor com diploma e méritos, Kyungsoo decidiu voltar à cidade aonde havia nascido. Queria reencontrar os pais, rever amigos, talvez até mesmo cogitasse ficar por aquelas terras. Sentia falta das manhãs, do cheiro de pães e café fresco. Sentia falta do sepulcral silêncio, longe das engrenagens rangentes e incessantes festas.

 

Não pensava que mal chegado, seria convidado a ausentar-se novamente. Um emprego fora indicado, era preciso um professor particular para o filho do Conde que habitava a mansão das colinas aonde a névoa jamais dissipava.

 

Um homem de cabelos castanhos, perfeitamente penteados, mãos cobertas por impecáveis luvas brancas, e seu relógio de bolso seguramente colocado no bolso do colete, _Junmyeon_ era seu nome. Este aproximou-se de Kyungsoo durante as festividades de verão, dizia ter sido recomendado por alguns aldeões, e que o filho de seu mestre precisaria de sua ajuda.

 

 

–O jovem mestre é muito delicado. Seus olhos são sensíveis ao sol, seus ossos são frágeis. O Conde procura alguém que possa tutorar o jovem Yixing todos os dias. O senhor teria que mudar-se para a mansão nas colinas. –O homem disse.

 

 

Kyungsoo pediu alguns dias, mas sabia que a decisão havia sido tomada logo que o homem fez a proposta.  Isto então havia levado o jovem professor àquele momento, aonde já podia ver os portões da grande mansão. Sobre a colina, as nuvens dormiam, escondendo a casa dos que passavam pelas estradas inferiores.

 

 

 

Junmyeon guiava o coche, a mão mecânica que por vezes rangia ao ponto de precisar de uma adição ou outra de óleo segurava delicadamente as rédeas, enquanto os pés firmes ajustavam a velocidade dos cavalos em pedais de cobre.

 

Kyungsoo não era o maior entendedor das tecnologias de seu tempo, mas admitia pouco fascínio com certas peças mecânicas que eram apresentadas. Tirando a fumaça dos cavalos, era realmente belo como os faziam parecer com os originais.

 

 

Não queria ser rude e perguntar à Junmyeon se seu corsete não estava a apertá-lo demais, entretanto, pelos pequenos momentos aonde buscava um pouco mais de ar, apenas podia julgar que sim.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo era um rapaz campestre, tal como aqueles em sua cidade natal. Não haviam tais modas ou tecnologias. Não eram rejeitadas ou malvistas, apenas não vingavam entre gente tão simples. Arar a terra, colher de árvores ou caçar coelhos, tornava-se infinitamente mais difícil usando roupas tão cheias te pompa.

 

 

Antes que pudesse criar coragem e encontrar as palavras certas para seu questionamento, Kyungsoo notou o parar da carruagem. Estavam enfim nos portões da mansão. Estes abriram-se sem a ajuda de qualquer pessoa, e fecharam-se logo que o coupé houvesse passado.

 

Havia mais um curto caminho de cascalho à ser seguido até a entrada da casa. Da janela Kyungsoo pôde espiar o jardim da frente, cercas vivas aonde flores provavelmente nasciam ás vezes. Naquele instante, eram apenas cercas de galhos secos e espinhos.

 

 

Ao parar da carruagem, Kyungsoo não esperou que Junmyeon o fosse ajudar a descer. Fez por si mesmo, carregando já em sua mão a única mala que julgou precisar.

Eram poucas mudas de roupa, para uma ou duas semanas. Pensava que poderia voltar em breve para sua cidade em algum fim de semana para buscar mais vestes.

 

 

–Vou levá-lo até seus aposentos. Esta noite você repousa, amanhã cedo lhe apresento ao jovem mestre. –O homem disse enquanto guiava Kyungsoo escadas acima.

 

No segundo andar, três portas ao fim do corredor pela esquerda, era aonde Kyungsoo repousaria.

 

–Se precisar de algo, toque o sino e algum dos criados irá atendê-lo. Não circule pela casa durante a noite, é estritamente proibido. –Ele avisou, abrindo a porta para Kyungsoo que então entrou em seu quarto.

 

 

Era muito maior do que podia imaginar. Uma grande cama contra a parede, de lado para uma das maiores janelas que já viu em toda sua vida.

 

Deixou a mala de couro velho contra o chão, retirou os sapatos antes de entrar pelo quarto e deixou-os de solas viradas para cima, sobre um bando próximo da porta.

Seus olhos brilhavam, sua mente tentava absorver cada detalhe, cada bordado ou renda dourada nas colchas ou desenhada nas paredes.

 

O luar mal batia em sua janela, mal podia ver qualquer coisa através da espessa névoa.

 

 

Não sentia fome ou frio naquele lugar. Preferiu então ir direto para a cama, usando seus pijamas mais bem remendados e meias sem furos, um bom par que havia comprado na capital. Com os óculos redondos repousados na ponta do nariz, leu sem pressa um de seus livros favoritos. _Les Liaisons dangereuses._

Muitos diziam não ser uma leitura apropriada para um jovem como Kyungsoo, alguém de mente tão pura e meios tão delicados, não deveria interessar-se por intrigas como as descritas em seu livro de cabeceira. Entretanto, Kyungsoo apreciava ler sobre as maldades humanas, e esperar que elas não caíssem sobre si.

 

 

Antes que pudesse adormecer com o livro sobre o colo e com a luz ao lado ainda acesa, tratou de arrumar tudo, óculos também sobre a cabeceira para só então esconder-se entre as cobertas e adormecer em paz.

 

 

Naquela noite sonhou com rosas. Podia sentir seu cheiro, amava o rico vermelho das pétalas. Estava em uma estufa, aonde do lado de fora parecia nevar, mas dentro tudo estava quente.

 

Tocou uma das flores segurando o botão fechado da rosa entre os dedos, sem puxá-la ou quebrar o caule. Observou com um sorriso que sentia no rosto, enquanto a rosa abria contra sua mão, e ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se relaxado ao sentir o toque quente em seu pescoço.

Dedos deslizavam pela pele alva, analisando a expansão donde o sangue corria com tanta força.

 

Uma das mãos sustentava a rosa, enquanto a outra cortava o caule com facilidade. Sentia-se imerso em um mar de sentimentos quentes que não saberia explicar. O toque em seu pescoço, era leve e intenso. Tentava ignorá-lo sob o fascínio pela rosa, até que sentiu o estalar de lábios frios contra sua pele.

 

 

O corpo atirou-se para frente. Pela janela, pequenos resquícios de manhã começavam a brotar. O medo de ter dormido mais do que devia tomou seu corpo, mas fora esquecido ao ouvir o ranger da porta, seguido da entrada do mordomo da casa, Junmyeon, empurrando um pequeno carro com o que parecia ser seu desjejum.

 

–Jovem mestre Yixing já alimentou-se e espera o professor na sala de estudos. –O homem anunciou, em seguida acalmando Kyungsoo, ao dizer que o jovem havia despertado mais cedo, para que pudesse passar mais tempo com o pai que estaria ocupado durante o dia.

 

Kyungsoo não se preocupou tanto em correr com o tempo. Comeu pouco, como sempre, vestiu boas roupas, ajeitou os cabelos negros e os óculos contra o rosto.

 

Havia separado folhas e livros os quais gostaria de mostrar ao pupilo, mesmo sem saber qual seria o nível de aprendizado do rapaz. Nem ao menos lembrava-se se haviam dito sua idade.

 

 

Pensando mais sobre aquilo, enquanto andava pelos longos corredores e escadas até o terceiro andar da casa, Kyungsoo deu-se conta que mal sabia sobre aquela família. Não fora preciso muito para ser convencido de trabalhar naquele lugar, o que por si só já começava a soar estranho.

 

Kyungsoo não era de características impulsivas. Gostava de pensar sobre todos os detalhes antes de tomar uma grande decisão o que não havia sido feito naquela questão. Preferiu, entretanto, encarar aquela situação como uma aventura repentina, do que como um improvável, mas possível, caso de hipnose.

 

 

 

Junmyeon era aquele que o guiava pela casa. Estranhou não ver mais criados a andarem de um lado para o outro em um lugar tão grande. No fim das contas, o Conde não deveria ter tantos empregados em casa. O que também parecia estranho, levando em conta a normal pompa dos nobres, que costumavam ter mais criados do que membros da família.

 

 

–Mestre Yixing está à espera, por favor, entre. –O mordomo disse, empurrando a porta para que se abrisse, mas não o acompanhando para dentro do cômodo.

 

 

Kyungsoo entrou pela sala de estudos, o que na verdade mais parecia uma enorme biblioteca. Não viu ninguém pelas mesas do lugar. Resolveu sentar-se então. Talvez Yixing estivesse entretido com algum livrou, ou tímido demais para responder seus poucos chamados.

 

O que não esperava, de fato, por ter até mesmo se assustado, era que Yixing fosse surgir de trás de uma grande pilha de livros, carregando um de capa azul.

 

Não deveria ter mais que oito anos, no máximo. Perfeitamente vestido em roupas delicadas, com bordados nas mangas e sapatos os quais Kyungsoo de certo jamais poderia pagar para si mesmo, quiçá uma criança. Na perna esquerda, um aparato mecânico que Kyungsoo já havia visto antes. Era uma espécie de suporte que parecia ajudá-lo a andar.

 

–Olá. –O mais velho ousou dizer, chamando a atenção da criança para si.

 

Yixing levantou os olhos para o homem que se levantou e que esticava uma das mãos em sua direção.

 

–Meu nome é Kyungsoo. –O professor abaixou-se um pouco o corpo para tentar melhor contato visual com a criança que ainda parecia sem reação.

 

O jovem então abriu, lentamente, um sorriso que empurrava seus olhos para cima, criando meias-luas em seu rosto. Sua pequena delicada mão agarrou a de Kyungsoo enquanto abaixava a cabeça, um sinal de respeito ao professor.

 

–O senhor vai me ensinar sobre o mundo? –A criança perguntou, quando seus olhos curiosos encontraram o do outro.

 

Kyungsoo não evitou o surgir de seu próprio sorriso. Achou a curiosidade de Yixing, completamente adorável de formas que ainda não conhecia. Não somente, sentia uma vontade imensa de cuidar daquela criança, um instinto que desconhecia até aquele momento.

 

 

Yixing e seu tutor sentaram-se lado a lado em um dos sofás, o jovem contava sobre suas matérias favoritas. Dizia que muito já havia lido daquela biblioteca, mas adoraria ler ainda mais. Queria poder conhecer outros lugares do mundo, mas seu pai nunca deixava que saísse daquela mansão.

Dizer que Kyungsoo não estava incomodado com aquela informação seria um erro.

 

O olhar triste de Yixing ao contar como ele vivia trancado dentro daquela casa era claramente digno de pena.

 

 

–Bem, livros podem nos levar para todos os lugares, sem nem mesmo precisarmos viajar. –Kyungsoo tentou remediar como podia, mas sabia que não seria suficiente para alguém com asas tão grandes como as de Yixing.

 

Sentiu-se imediatamente conectado com a criança, como se já o conhecesse por toda uma vida, ou como se estivesse a espera de conhecê-lo.

 

 

No primeiro dia, não estudaram nada. Preferiram conversar, contar o que gostavam de fazer, o que detestavam.

 

Kyungsoo descobriu que tal como ele, Yixing era alérgico a frutos do mar. Que também adorava livros de romance, que não gostava muito de máquinas, mas que vivia bem com elas. Aprendeu que Yixing não gostava de falar sobre sua perna e o aparelho mecânico que a ajudava a ficar rígida. Descobriu também que o maior medo de Yixing era ficar sozinho no mundo, não ver mais seu pai, mas que também tinha muito medo de tempestades.

 

Yixing aprendeu sobre Kyungsoo que ele já havia viajado para longe de Brouillard, mas que a capital não era tão agradável quanto alguns dos livros pudessem fazer parecer.

 

Ao fim da tarde, depois de tanto tempo perdido e conversa jogada fora, os dois que já pareciam tão amigos receberam a visita inesperada do animado cão de seu pai. Um poodle de pelo castanho pelo qual Yixing chamava _“Rourou”._

 

–O que significa? –Kyungsoo perguntou, atendendo os pedidos do cão e abaixando sua mão para coçá-lo atrás da orelha até que estivesse esparramado pelo chão.

 

–Junmyeon diz que significa “rechonchudo” –Yixing respondeu, passando suas pequenas mãos pela barriga do cão que parecia estar no paraíso.

 

Kyungsoo não segurou a leve risada ao descobrir o significado do nome do cão. Sempre gostou muito de animais, mesmo que nunca pudesse ter tido as condições de criar algum. O máximo que havia tido contato foram alguns cavalos de sua família, ou os porcos da vizinha.

 

 

–Tenho um gato também, mas nunca sei aonde ele se esconde. –Yixing disse, escondendo o sorriso sapeca com a mão. –Papai detesta aquele gato, mas ele é muito bom pra mim. –O rapaz voltou a brincar com o cachorro que já reclamava da falta de atenção dos dois em seus carinhos.

 

 

Mais um pouco de conversa fiada e foram convocados por Junmyeon a descerem para o jantar.

 

Yixing guiou Kyungsoo enquanto segurava em sua mão, e o mais velho não evitava de pensar, como sentia bem segurar a mão daquela criança. Não era nada além de uma admiração e um amor fraternal intenso. Naquele instante, sentiu como se estivesse predestinado a cuidar de Yixing, nem que custasse sua vida.

 

Sentaram-se lado a lado também na mesa. Yixing diretamente ao lado direito de onde sentaria o pai, Kyungsoo ao lado de Yixing.

 

–Meu pai deve nos juntar agora. Ele não quase não sai do quarto durante o dia, mas deve vir jantar conosco. Ele não vai fazer uma desfeita dessas. –Yixing sussurrava para Kyungsoo, por mais que estivessem sozinhos naquele salão, era quase como se ele soubesse que alguém poderia ouvir independente da grossura das paredes.

 

Esperaram pacientemente por cinco, depois dez, quinze, e então vinte minutos, todos cronometrados pela criança em seu mais do que exagerado relógio de bolso.

 

 

–Mestre Yixing, professor Do. –Junmyeon aproximou-se com duas outras criadas que traziam a comida quente. Kyungsoo sentiu-se até mesmo salivar com o aroma da comida.

 

–O Conde pede desculpas, mas não está sentindo-se bem para descer hoje. –O mordomo explicou, olhando diretamente para Yixing, como se conversasse com ele apenas pelo olhar.

 

 

A criança ficou visivelmente chateada com o que havia acontecido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ostentava uma aura de compreensão que grande maioria das pessoas naquela idade não apresentaria.

 

A refeição foi então feita em silêncio. Kyungsoo tentava desesperadamente lembrar-se de que talheres usar, por mais que de certa forma, soubesse que Yixing não iria importar-se com aquilo.

 

Comeram um bom filé, batatas perfeitamente cozidas, vegetais diversos. Sentia como se em uma refeição havia comido o equivalente por várias.

 

–Professor, deseja algo para beber? –Yixing ofereceu, enquanto uma das criadas despejava em sua taça um líquido rubro e espesso. –Isto é suco de tomate, faz bem para minha pele, diz o papai. Mas se quiser, temos uma variedade de vinhos. –O rapaz continuou, parecendo muito mais maduro do que antes.

 

Kyungsoo recusou a oferta delicadamente, dizendo não beber durante as refeições. Yixing então pediu licença, para que pudesse beber todo seu suco em um só gole. Nem uma só gota fora desperdiçada, nem mesmo o que sobrara em seu lábio superior.

 

Kyungsoo sorriu para si mesmo, pensando no quão adorável era o rapaz.

 

Ambos recusaram a sobremesa, escusaram-se e saíram do salão de jantar ainda juntos.

 

 

–Gostaria de vir até meu quarto? –O menor perguntou, segurando uma das mãos do professor, mas este recusou delicadamente, afirmando precisar descansar.

 

–Nos vemos amanhã pela manhã, e então podemos começar seus estudos. –O homem comentou, em seguida dando um leve beijo no topo da cabeça de Yixing e partindo em direção de seus aposentos.

 

 

 

 

Já estava em seus trajes de dormir, aconchegado em sua cama macia e quente, quando com os ouvidos bem abertos, notou um som que começava a alertar sua mente.

 

Um leve cantarolar ao longe, ecoava e chegava de forma fraca aos ouvidos.

Kyungsoo tentava conter a curiosidade que começava a acumular em seu peito, mas a cada nota murmurada, esta apenas crescia mais.

 

Pôs os pés nos chinelos quentes, vestiu o robe que escondia os trajes de dormir, agarrou uma das lamparinas apagadas e acendeu-a.

 

Os corredores silenciosos e escuros pareciam esconder segredos que Kyungsoo via-se a cada momento mais ansioso para desvendar. Eram seus primeiros dias naquela casa, e tanto já queria saber.

 

 

Sorrateiramente desceu as escadas, sem fazer um só chiado. Andou com calma, guiado pela melodia que a cada passo parecia tornar-se um pouco mais forte em sua mente.

 

Arrastou os pés pelo corredor que ligaria a casas ao jardim, até que pôde enfim avistar um fraco feixe de luz ao longe.

 

 

Não foi até aquele instante, quando já avistava a pesada porta de ferro, entreaberta por tão pouco espaço, que lembrou-se das expressas ordens do mestre que ainda não havia conhecido.

_“Não circule pela casa durante a noite, é estritamente proibido”_

 

Foi exatamente o que Junmyeon havia dito, mas naquele instante, era tarde demais para pequenos pudores. Em sua mente acelerada, pensava em desculpas para estar de pé. Podia alegar estar com fome, ou até mesmo fingir sonambulismo. A única coisa que não passava em sua mente naquele instante, era virar-se e voltar ao quarto fora designado.

 

Mais um passo e estaria perto o suficiente da porta para que a pudesse alcançar com sua mão, que já esticada para a frente intendia puxar a argola pendurada no lugar da maçaneta e descobrir o que se escondia na luz.

 

 

A melodia, tão próxima, tomou seu corpo como uma onda de lembranças e sentimentos que não eram seus.

 

Podia sentir os dedos dedilharem teclas de um piano, mas Kyungsoo jamais aprendeu a tocar tal instrumento. Sentia o cheiro de rosas, brancas como a neve a frente de seus olhos cansados. Sentiu o toque quente contra sua pele, de mãos que pareciam apenas querê-lo tão bem.

 

A voz que antes cantava ao fundo parecia sussurrar em seu ouvido, ainda imerso naquele transe insano. Sussurrava e murmurava palavras que desconhecia e nem mesmo fazia questão. O calor de suas palavras ao ouvido era muito mais importante.

 

 

Despertou de seu estranho sono, notando que estava muito mais próximo da porta, mas mesmo assim, não a havia aberto.

 

Por entre a fresta, espreitou e pouco viu. E mesmo assim, o tão pouco que viu, foi suficiente para fazê-lo tremer por completo.

 

Rosas brancas, em uma estufa coberta em neve. Entre elas uma figura cujos cabelos negros presos por uma delicada fita branca, ainda assim, escapavam os fios que escondiam seu rosto.

 

 

Foram precisas as três mais fortes batidas que seu coração já havia dado em toda a existência de seu ser, para que os pés voltassem a funcionar com os comandos de seu bom senso.

Correu para longe, tentando não fazer tanto barulho, mas sabendo que fazia barulho suficiente para chamar a atenção do homem entre as rosas. Correu sem olhar para trás, nem mesmo quando já estava em seu quarto, com a lamparina apagada e pés descalços contra o chão.

 

 

Voltou a esconder-se entre as cobertas, fechando os olhos e tentando imaginar apenas a escuridão, quando na verdade sua mente era invadida por claros pensamentos, de rosas brancas e aquela mesma doce melodia que parecia tão familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!
> 
> Essa postagem é um teste, de certa forma. Essa história está parada no meu computador a uns 3 anos, já foi revisada por vários amigos próximos, mas até agora não criei coragem de trazê-la pra cá. 
> 
> Bem, a coragem surgiu. Mesmo assim, permanece como um teste. Se eu sentir que a resposta for boa o suficiente, termino a história e depois a posto inteira aqui (spoiler: já tem mais de 20k escrito).  
> Espero que tenham gostado até agora, e que possam dar algum tipo de feedback. 
> 
> A história foi inspirada na música "Rosa Sangue" da banda portuguesa Amor Electro. PORÉM não tem nada a ver com a música, é só mesmo o título praticamente 'ㅅ' 
> 
> Também vem essa história como uma forma de resgatar meu amor por KriSoo, que tem se mostrado um tanto apagado a um ano ou dois. 
> 
> Bem, mais uma vez, espero que tenham gostado.  
> Caso queiram entrar em contato através de alguma rede social, seguem os links: 
> 
> https://linktr.ee/eith.el
> 
> *crossposted on Social Spirit*


End file.
